Datei:Toxic Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Toxic by Britney Spears is featured in 100, the twelfth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. They re-did the song previously sung in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. Brittany is in the process of telling Santana what her life at MIT is like. She tells her ex-girlfriend how they keep her occupied with answering difficult calculations most of the time, and that she has next to no free-time. To make Brittany enjoy herself, Santana suggests they reunite their friendship with Quinn. The threesome thus sings Toxic together. They start out dancing in the cheerleading uniforms they wore in high school. This is shown intercut with them dancing in the auditorium on an elaborate set wearing exotic costumes. Quinn's new boyfriend Biff barely pays attention to the performance, foreshadowing his nature. LYRICS: Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah Quinn: Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm fallin' Brittany: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it Quinn with Brittany and Santana: Too high Can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now Santana with Brittany and Quinn: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping (Santana and Brittany: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany with Quinn and Santana: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Ah ah ah ah Santana: It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me Quinn and Brittany with Santana: Too high Can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now Santana with Brittany and Quinn: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping (Brittany and Santana: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany with Quinn and Santana: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic Brittany: Don't you know that you're toxic (Quinn and Santana: Ah ah ah ah) Brittany, Quinn and Santana: Oh, o-oh, ah ah ah Oh, o-oh, ah ah ah Quinn with Brittany (and Santana): With a taste of your lips (I'm on a ride) (You're toxic I'm slipping) (Brittany and Santana: under) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise (Santana: Oohh) I'm addicted to (you) Don't you (know that you're toxic) With a taste of your lips I'm on a (ride) You're toxic (Quinn and Santana: I'm slipping) (Santana: under) (Brittany: Toxic) (Quinn: With a taste) of a poison paradise Brittany with Quinn (and Santana): (I'm addicted to you) Don't you (know that you're toxic) Brittany with Quinn (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Quinn (Santana): I think I'm ready now (Ooh) Brittany with Quinn (Santana): Intoxicate me now (Ooh) With your lovin' now (Ooh) I think I'm ready now Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: Ah ah ah ah Kategorie:Videos